


Rough Nights

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a makeout session turns rough with Sapphire's nails scratching Ruby's back, things spiral from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Nights

In the middle of one of their more heated times together, Ruby felt Sapphire’s nails dug into her shoulder, drawing out a sharp hiss from her at the spark of pain before they drug down slightly. She was sure it was going to end up leaving marks later, but at the moment she didn’t really care. Her lips connected gently with the fleshy part of her jawline, right underneath her ear, before her teeth presented themselves and she bit against the other, causing a sharp yelp.

A fistful of her hair was tugged at the base of her skull, pulling her away from her neck before she was brought into a sharp kiss that left her glad she didn’t have to breathe. With teeth tugging her bottom lip, she couldn’t help but let out a groan. Her hips jerked forward, and Sapphire let go, their breath filling the air between them despite not needing any intake of air. Staring lovingly at the blue gem beneath her, she let her hands rest on her hips. The other gave a another hard tug at her hair before they kissed again. It was all teeth and tongue, a mess that left their lips battered and swollen. No blood was drawn thankfully, but it had almost been.

“Ruby, I want you to fuck me li-like… I’m a dirty little slut- your dirty little slut,” she murmured, and Ruby felt her cheeks grow hot. She kissed her again, quick and brief this time so they wouldn’t get too drawn into it and lose the focus of the situation.

“I-if I do something you don’t like, say so, and if I don’t like something you’re doing, then I’ll say so, got it?” Sapphire nodded, and a quick kiss was shared before their clothes vanished by the will of their gems. She buried her head in her neck, nipping little marks as Sapphire melted against her, moaning and groaning when her teeth pressed against her skin. Slowly, she let part of herself shapeshift, morphing from the slit she preferred to carry more often than not to a warm shaft, pressing between them.

The surprise gasp only lasted for a second before a moan slipped free, interrupting her. She stopped for a split second to gauge Sapphire’s reaction before she continued, not wanting to upset her lover. She wasn’t pushed away. Actually, the blue gem pulled herself closer to the other, tugging at her hair gently while her free hand gently scratched across her back. Ruby grabbed her hips then, tracing circles with her thumb as she worked a line of biting and sucking along the other’s neck, hoping to leave hickeys all along her neck.

After a moment of enjoying the other’s moans, she pulled off and pressed her lips to hers roughly. Their teeth clacked after a moment, tongues curling against another before Sapphire tugged at her hair and bit on her bottom lip at the same moment. Ruby found herself hissing softly, gripping her hips tightly as her lovely singer took the chance to wrap her legs around her hips. With their intimate areas pressing together, it was practically impossible for the top gem to resist grinding them together, loving the little gasp that slipped free of her partner’s lips and pulling away to smile at her.

“You’re such a dirty whore, aren’t you?” Ruby murmured, watching the other pant and squirm underneath her. It was an incredibly arousing sight, to see her so vulnerable, though a set of sharp pains running down her back reminded her that she never really was so. “A dirty whore who likes to scratch. Is that your way of saying you want me to fuck your brains out?”

“Ye-yes! Ple-please, just do it already!” the other whined, and her lover was quick to oblige her, lining up their parts correctly before sinking into the warm and inviting heat that drew a loud groan from her lips. She barely noticed the slight burn as Sapphire scratched her again, focused entirely on her delightful moans and whines that came forth.

“G-god you’re so hot,” she found herself mumbling, rocking and thrusting into the tight core of the other. Her hands were sure to leave bruises at this point with how tight she was gripping her, but she couldn’t find that she cared and Sapphire didn’t seem to either. If she did, she wasn’t expressing this fact. “Hot an-and tight.”

There wasn’t a reply, just wiggling and squirming as their hips met again and again, moans and groans slipping free from both of their lips. Ruby took a few moments to appreciate the sight of Sapphire with her mouth hanging open, drool on her chin and her cheeks a dark blue as her eyes were squeezed shut before she buried her head on the other side of Sapphire’s neck, biting and licking at the sensitive skin there. She took her time finding all the spots she knew her singer loved, while trying to stifle her own noises so she could hear the other’s.

“Ru-Ruby, oh, go fa-faster,” Sapphire yelped, a little moan slipping out afterwards. And go faster she did, ramming her member in and out and feeling the taller gem’s walls start to tighten around her. She groaned at that, sucking on one of the sensitive spots against her jawline. Nails scratched across her back again before she felt the other release around her, with a simple cry of her name.

Still not there herself, she continued to rock and thrust into the warm core trying to pull her in deeper. The edge was quickly approaching, she could just tell. A breathy whimper slipped free of Sapphire, so close to her ear and so soft she almost missed it, but heard it enough that she felt herself pulse. When the whine breached her lovely swollen lips, it was impossible for Ruby to hold her own release back. The orgasm washed over her, and she felt a few spurts leave her member as she rode it out. Once she was done, she was quick to roll over so Sapphire could lay on her chest, breathing heavily despite not needing to.

“That was gre-great.” Hearing the praise, she smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around the blue gem’s waist.

“Rea-really? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The smile dispersed some of her worries, but not all.

“No, you were amazing as always.” That drew a deep blush to her already warm cheeks, and Sapphire gave her a fleeting kiss.

“I love you so much Sapphire,” she murmured after a moment, enjoying the otherwise quiet in the room that their heavy breathing was disturbing.

“I love you too Ruby,” was the response, and she felt her heart warm. Just as she felt ready to enjoy a few moments of cuddling with Sapphire and reassuring each other of their love, her back throbbed.

“Ow! Fuck, that hurts.” Her lover looked concerned and she grinned sheepishly.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just… You scratched up my back pretty bad I think.”

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry Ruby.”

“N-no, it’s okay. It was totally worth it.”

“B-but-!”

“No buts, besides yours. It’s fine, really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely positive.”


End file.
